


It Only Took One Kiss

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - mistletoeHarry is excited about sharing Christmas with Eggsy. Eggsy is less than thrilled.(mature rating for language only, otherwise this is teen and up)





	It Only Took One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a crap mood today, so you get crappy moody Eggsy at the beginning of this. But it ends happy, swear down!

“Good morning, darling.” Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head as he walks by.

“Oi, don’t mess up my hair.”

“Christmas is two weeks from tomorrow.” Harry makes himself a cup of tea and sits across from Eggsy at the table.

Eggsy doesn’t look up from his phone. “Ya get an A in calendar, Haz.”

“Well, I wondered what we might do about it?”

Eggsy finally looks up. Harry looks perfect, as usual, every hair in place and his tie perfectly knotted. Eggsy wants to wreck him every time he looks like this. “Even Kingsman probably couldn’t do nothin’ about Christmas, ‘arry.”

“Cute.” Harry sips at his tea. “I meant you and I…it’s our first Christmas together, you know.”

“Course I know.” Eggsy gets up and puts his bowl in the sink. “Never been big on Christmas…figured you’d get that.”

“Of course.” A muscle moves in Harry’s jaw, the only sign that he’s displeased. “I recall that quite clearly.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy whispers. 

“I just figured we might start our own traditions, do something special.”

“We can do whatever ya want, love.” He checks his watch. “Fuck, gotta go.” He tilts Harry’s chin up with a finger. “We can discuss Christmas later, yeah?”

“Of course. It’s not like it’s going anywhere,” Harry jokes. 

Eggsy kisses him and tries to ignore the spark of hurt in Harry’s eyes.

 

Two days later he practically blows in the door, the cold winter wind at his back. “Harry?”

“In the parlor, darling.”

By the time he has his coat off Harry’s waiting in the doorway of the parlor, a steaming mug in hand. “Thanks.” Eggsy sniffs. “What’s this?”

“Hot chocolate,” Harry says with a beaming grin. “It seemed appropriate, given the weather.”

“Really, Haz? What are we, six years old?” Eggsy chuckles as he puts the mug on a table and leaves it untouched. “What’s goin’ on in here?”

“I’ve always found the smell of pine soothing…and it looks nice above the fireplace.” Harry goes to the mantle and rearranges a few pieces of greenery. “So festive, yet classy.”

“Coulda gotten one of those pine air fresheners, probably cheaper.” He kisses Harry’s nose. “But it looks nice, ‘arry. Gonna go up an’ change.” He heads for the stairs.

“I was wondering, Eggsy…would you prefer an artificial tree or a real one? We always had a real tree in the house, of course, but we have a lot less room here, and…”

“I wouldn’t know, ‘arry. Ain’t never had money fer a real tree, did we? Whatever ya want is fine.” He storms up the stairs, looking forward to his trakkies and trainers.

 

“You’re not due to go out on a mission until Sunday, correct?” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s back.

“Not unless Arthur’s a big liar,” Eggsy says into his pillow.

“I’ll try not to be,” Harry says. He rolls Eggsy back against his chest. “I was thinking…there are all sorts of things going on in the neighborhood on Saturday. I believe there will be carolers, there will be live reindeer, crafts for children. We could pick Daisy up, make a day of it.”

“Aw, really, bruv?” Eggsy groans. “I mean, I love Daisy, an’ we haven’t had her in forever, but…it’s the day before a mission.”

“You’re not scheduled to leave until seven or so Sunday evening. You’d have time on Saturday to get things done. We’d only go over lunchtime…this is during the day.” Harry sighs. “But if you have things you wish to take care of, I understand.” He rolls over. “Perhaps Michelle wouldn’t mind if I took Daisy off her hands for a few hours while you do what you need.”

“Course Mum won’t mind. She loves you.” Eggsy presses up behind Harry. “If ya really want, I’ll go with ya, love. Be nice ta have family time with Daisy.”

“Thank you,” Harry says formally. Eggsy shivers and burrows closer against his body.

He starts out in a good enough mood that day, unable to keep from smiling at the pretty picture Daisy makes in her powder blue winter coat with the matching scarf, hat, and mittens. He’s purchased all those things for her because he can now. Whatever his flower needs, he can provide. She won’t have to worry about staying warm in a threadworn coat, or blow on her fingers to keep them warm because she doesn’t have a pair of gloves.

That thought depresses him a bit, and he hangs back as Harry takes her by the hand and leads her to the live reindeer. She’s shy at first, but the man in charge gives her something to feed them with, and she laughs with delight. “Eggsy! They like me!”

“Of course they do, my Daisy,” he says, pasting on a smile.

He looks around the crowded shopping area, feeling a bit claustrophobic. Everywhere he looks there are snowflakes or Christmas trees or wreaths. People are everywhere, maneuvering around each other in the usual holiday hustle and bustle. 

“Eggsy, can I get some of those?” Daisy points at a vender selling roasted nuts. “They smell so good!”

“We’re gonna eat lunch soon, babe,” Eggsy tells her.

She immediately starts to pout. “But Eggsy…”

“Fine,” he says with a sigh. He takes her to the vendor and she crows with delight as the paper cone warms her hands through her mittens. He turns around and looks for Harry, frowning as he stands on tiptoe to search through the crowd. They did this on purpose?

“He’s over there.” Daisy tugs Eggsy’s jacket and points across the street. Harry’s looking in a store window at a charming Christmas tree decorated in red and gold. They carefully cross the street. “Uncle Harry, want some?” Daisy holds out her treat.

“No thank you, sweetheart.” Harry sighs as he looks at the tree. “I always wanted a tree like this…done in colors like these.”

“Why didn’t ya have it?” Eggsy asks, not quite interested in the answer.

“Well, at home, Mother always decorated in white. White lights, silver and white decorations. Very look don’t touch.”

“Yer a grown adult, can do what ya want,” Eggsy points out.

“Well, I haven’t had much reason to decorate. Christmas decorations when you’re by yourself are terribly lonely.” Harry turns away from the tree. “Now, Daisy, what would you like to do next.”

 

“What the bloody fuck?” Eggsy stares at the boxes in the hall. “Ya tryin’ ta break our ankles? Jesus!”

“Christmas decorations,” Harry says from behind an immense wreath. He goes to the front door, opens it, and carefully hangs the wreath. “Perfect.”

“I…Christ, Haz, we only got one house.”

“Well, those boxes there are for the tree. I’m having it delivered on the morning of Christmas Eve. I thought we could decorate it early in the day, that way we’d have all evening to enjoy it. I wanted to get your opinion about ornaments and such, but you told me to do what I liked.”

“Because ya have great taste,” Eggsy says immediately. “Haz…”

“I’ve been out of my parents’ home for three decades…and this is the first time I’ve really decorated the house.” Harry looks around with a grin on his face. “I will do my best not to go overboard.”

“I’m sure it will look great,” Eggsy says faintly. He goes to the loo and sees that Mr. Pickle is wearing a Christmas hat. Eggsy takes his piss, washes his hands, and heads back to the hallway. Harry is humming as he pokes through some boxes. “Harry.”

“Hmm?”

“Harry,” Eggsy says a bit louder. Harry looks up. “I..I ain’t…I ain’t gonna be here on Christmas Eve.”

“What?”

“I…I told Merlin I’d take the job he was gonna send Kay on. Kay’s got a family, figured he should be home for Christmas Eve. I don’t got that, so…thought I’d offer.”

“Oh.” Harry bends down to rummage through the box for a moment, clutching the side of it so hard he bends the cardboard. When he stands up, a fond smile is on his face. “Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Eggsy. I’m sure Kay and his loved ones will appreciate his presence at their house on Christmas.” Harry looks around and sighs. “Would you look at the time? I’m home first, my job to have dinner ready, and there isn’t a thing prepared. Why don’t we order in? Anything you’re hungry for?”

“Harry…”

“After lunch I can repack the things for the tree and see about cancelling the order.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters, wondering what in the world’s going on. Harry’s put on his fake voice, his fake smile, his fake attitude. He never acts this way with Eggsy.

And the fake Harry remains in place until Eggsy leaves on Christmas Eve morning. He creeps out of bed and gets dressed, preparing everything and waiting until the last minute to kiss Harry goodbye. “I love you, Haz. Love you so much.”

“I love you,” Harry says from under the covers. “Have a safe and successful mission.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. He stops in the doorway and looks back at the bundle of covers. He wants to say more, but isn’t sure what would be appropriate.

 

He’s greeted by Kay as soon as he enters HQ. “Galahad, you are a complete and utter gentleman.” He shakes Eggsy’s hand enthusiastically, the most emotion the man’s ever shown in Eggsy’s presence. “I appreciate this so much. Merlin told me you volunteered, and…my youngest is three. The look on her face when she comes downstairs tomorrow to see what Father Christmas has brought her…I did hate to miss it.”

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy has to smile.

“Happy Christmas, Galahad.”

“And you as well, Kay.”

He heads to Merlin’s office and spends hours getting caught up on the mission. It’s easy enough, fly into Athens, find their mark, convince him he should turn himself in, and bring him back. “Is everything all right, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, a look of concern on his face.

“Yes, Merlin, fine.” Eggsy sighs. “Wheels up in…”

“Ninety minutes,” Merlin says, the same look on his face as Eggsy leaves the office.

He stares out the window the entire flight, thinking about Harry and the way he’s been acting. He doesn’t understand why Harry’s been behaving so oddly. It’s Christmas Eve. It’s not like it matters. They have no plans other than to possibly drop by Eggsy’s mother’s the evening of Christmas, and even that wasn’t set in stone. They’d already given Daisy her gifts and his mother wasn’t even cooking dinner. 

The jet lands in Athens and Eggsy starts to catalogue his weapons. “Galahad.”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Good news and bad news. While you were in the air, the mark turned himself in of his own accord.”

Eggsy drops his holster. “Fuck…so yer fuckin’ tellin’ me…”

“You just spent four hours in the air for no good reason. I’m sorry, lad.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy grumbles. “How long til we get up again?”

“Refueling and flight check…I’d say about an hour.”

“Jesus Christ.” Eggsy terminates the call and goes to make himself something to eat in the tiny galley.

When the plane lands at HQ hours later, he’s not surprised to see it snowing. It simply adds to his foul mood. He makes it to the bullet train without having to speak to anyone, and by the time he reaches the shop he just wants to get home and go to bed. Merlin has a cab waiting for him outside the shop, and before he knows it he’s unlocking the front door. He frowns as he sees light emanating from the doorway of the parlor. Harry shouldn’t be up at this hour.

He tiptoes down the hall and freezes in shock. A beautiful Christmas tree stands in the corner, decorated in crimson and gold. Red velvet ribbon encircles the girth of the tree, and an angel in gold robes sits at the top with a trumpet to her mouth. His mouth falls open as he slowly approaches the tree. It must have taken Harry hours to decorate it. Eggsy knows this, because his lover is a perfectionist. He reaches out and gently taps a gold bell, listening to its faint tinkle. He looks down under the tree and crumples to the ground. Elegantly wrapped gifts are arranged under the tree, expensive paper bound by extravagant bows and ribbons. So unnecessary, but so very Harry. And Eggsy’s name is on each gift. Not just his name, not just “for Eggsy,” but “for my darling boy,” “for my love,” “for my heart.” Eggsy curls up on the floor, knees drawn to his face, and sobs. All Harry has wanted is to make a special Christmas for the two of them, something new and special and theirs. Harry knows full well that Eggsy’s never had a real Christmas, one you look forward to, one to share with someone. He’s been trying and trying to give it to him, and Eggsy’s pushed him away left and right. He has never felt so unworthy of Harry’s love.

“Eggsy?” Harry says in astonishment. Eggsy peeks through his arms and sees Harry standing in his dressing gown and slippers. “You’re home already? What a wonderful surprise!” The joy in Harry’s voice makes Eggsy sob harder. “Oh, my boy!” Harry hurries over to tenderly pull Eggsy close. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?”

“Harry.” Eggsy literally crawls onto Harry’s lap to snuggle close to him. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been such a fuckin’ bastard to ya. I’m so sorry…I don’t deserve ya.”

“Eggsy, it’s fine. Shh…”

“Ya been so good ta me, look at this, look at all yer work. Didn’t think I’d be home fer at least a day, an’ look at all this!” He fists his hands in Harry’s dressing gown. “Been a prick to ya, been horrible. Fuckin’ monster. I’m surprised ya didn’t change tha locks on me, I been such an arse.”

“Now that’s a bit melodramatic. It’s all right, my boy. It’s fine.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and holds him tight.

They sit way for a moment, Eggsy’s sobs slowing down to hiccups. “Used ta hope…used ta love Christmas. Even after Da was gone, still hoped. Still asked Father Christmas for gifts an’ things, but they never came. Asked fer Mum ta be happy again, never happened. Things just got worse an’ worse. Wanted happy Christmases, wanted ta feel loved an’ happy…never happened. Just…hardened my heart against Christmas, I guess.”

“Understandably so, my love.”

“But…that’s no excuse. Was pushin’ ya away…ya kept offerin’ everything I ever wanted, but I knew it was too good ta be true, was afraid ya didn’t really mean it. Never thought about what it was doin’ ta you, that you an’ me, we’re a family now, an’ we deserve a Christmas. Sorry what I said about Kay, that I didn’t have a family ta celebrate with. I got you, an’ yer all I need. Sorry I was so fuckin’ stupid about it.”

“If this makes you unhappy, we don’t have to do it again. We can stick a wreath on the door and…”

“No. This is…this is breathtaking, Haz.” Eggsy looks up at the tree and wipes his eyes. “Ya missed yer calling.”

“It does look good, doesn’t it?” Harry says proudly. “It definitely would have been nicer to do it with you, though.”

“Next year,” Eggsy promises. “We’ll do it all. Whatever ya want.”

“Whatever WE want,” Harry corrects.

“Let’s go to bed, I’m fuckin’ exhausted,” Eggsy says. “Tomorrow you can wake me with hot chocolate in bed, an’ then we can come down an’ open presents. Got a pile fer you, too, but they don’t look as fancy.”

“Of course not,” Harry says, looking mildly insulted. “My gift wrapping skills are legendary.”

“If you say so.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you so very much, my darling boy. You are the best gift I could ever receive.”

“Sap.” He takes Harry’s hand and leads him toward the stairs. As they exit the room he happens to look up. “Harry Hart!”

“Well, it was on sale,” Harry says defensively.

“Like ya ever need an excuse ta snog me.”

“Too true.” Harry gathers Eggsy in his arms and gives him a passionate kiss under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> It must have been the mistletoe  
>  The lazy fire, the falling snow  
>  The magic in the frosty air  
>  That feeling everywhere
> 
> It must have been the pretty lights  
>  That glistened in the silent night  
>  It maybe just the stars so bright  
>  That shined above you
> 
> Our first Christmas  
>  More than we'd be dreaming of  
>  Old Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
>  That we would fall in love!
> 
> It could have been the holiday,  
>  The midnight ride upon sleigh  
>  The countryside all dressed in white  
>  That crazy snowball fight!
> 
> It could have been the steeplebell  
>  That wrapped us up within it's spell  
>  It only took one kiss to know  
>  It must have been the mistletoe!
> 
> Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
>  Old St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
>  Would lead to all of this!
> 
> It must have been the mistletoe  
>  The lazy fire, the falling snow  
>  The magic in the frosty air  
>  That made me love you!
> 
> On Christmas eve our wish came true  
>  That night I fell in love with you  
>  It only took one kiss to know  
>  It must have been the mistletoe!


End file.
